A date or not a date? Choir Practice
by Macaronic-Paradox
Summary: HR get musical, will it bring them together? Fluff :D
1. Chapter 1

(Been a while since posting anything new and rather nervous.)

Set after Ruth's return.

**Chapter one**

Having forgotten her car keys Ruth returned to the grid. Flustered at the prospect of running late for her evening plans she whipped the forgotten keys from off her desk and span back round to begin her advance to the pods. It was then that a distant vocal melody caught her ears, it was coming from Harry's office…

Her evening momentarily on hold, this was simply too intriguing, Ruth found herself drawn to the doorway where she witnessed a sight she couldn't quite believe.

A tie-less Harry sat slouched in his chair, eyes closed and oblivious to her. Ear phones in he sang grandly to Areosmith's 'I Don't wanna miss a thing'.

…"_Don't wanna close my eyes!"_

Ruth was glad he did have his eyes closed, this was a side of Harry she'd not seen before. She liked it.

_I doon't wanna faaaall asleep cos I miss ya baby, and I don't wanna miss a thi-iing._

_Cos even when I dream of yooou"_

She wondered if he _had_ ever dreamt of her…

"_The sweetest dream will nerrrr-ver do,"_

…She'd dreamt of him.

_I still miss ya baby, and I don't wanna miss a thii-ing!"_

They'd defiantly missed more than just 'a thing' they'd missed out on everything.

,

Ruth smiled, the situation was simply too unbelievable. For a start it was Harry was singing, enough said. But the unexpected choice of song made the scene only more surreal. Yet the notion he was open to the odd ballad was an encouraging one. '_Perhaps_ t_here is a romantic buried under there somewhere'_.

The initial shock and awe factor was fading and she was now trying hard to supress a growing giggle that co-in sided with his over-animated facial expressions. Just as she decided she should try creep away, spare him the embarrassment she knew he'd bear if he were caught, he briefly cracked open his eyes and clocked her.

Immediately Harry shut his mouth, ripped the earphones from off his head and in under a quarter second was sat bolt upright, the look of sheer mortification plastered across his face.

Ruth's grin grew, spreading the full distance across her face; her eyebrows raised him a questioning glance.

"I was er- I was Just-" he shrugged knowing how pathetic he sounded.

"Singing?" Her amusement built.

"Yes." He winced.

Her grin faded to a more sincere smile as she paid him a genuine compliment, "And not half badly, Harry." She turned and walked off to the pods, shaking her head in disbelief. She hadn't lied, in fact she had been rather wonderfully impressed with his tone.

The next morning Harry had avoided her gaze in the morning brief. Ruth deduced he was still sore on being caught. She _had _decided to let the matter rest but when Tariq questioned the team if it were "absolutely necessary to re-check the data?" Ruth's resolution crumbled and replied dead pan,

"Well Tariq, and I think Harry would agree," His head popped up to attention and she threw him a mischievous look. "…We-er _don't want to miss a thing_…" Harry had the 'rabbit caught in headlights' face and a rose petal tone flush to his cheeks, the only movement being the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed his pride …

Teeth gritted, he managed to supress a desperate laugh and humoured her, "No Ruth…_I don't want to miss a thing_." The comment flew over their colleagues heads as just another Ruth and Harry 'moment' but it was a moment Ruth was able to chuckle over for the remainder of the day.

Harry feared this might not be the end of Ruth's fun…


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week later**-

Ruth wandered into Harry's office, it was nearing the end of the day and Harry was just finishing off his duty of paperwork.

"Harry?"

He jumped, "Christ, you're destined to give me a heart attack Ruth."

Ruth smiled but said nothing.

He looked back to her face and sensed something out the ordinary so discarded the playful tone. "Something wrong?"

She looked unsure, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?"Harry raised his eyebrows.

Ruth fiddled with the ring circling her middle finger and stepped closer. "Last week you were singing."

"I was wondering when that might pop back to bite me _again_."

Ruth rolled her eyes, "You were good."

"Ruth, spare me. Look, I don't say it often but I'm rather embarrassed. By the whole thing."

"Don't be, I mean you shouldn't be. You _were_ good and I've a favour to ask you."

Harry's head craned awkwardly in her direction, he frowned.

Ruth sighed, why the heck was she asking? It was a ridiculous thing to ask of him but there was no one else…

"Tonight my choir is holding a concert down at The Guildhall. The thing is, we've lost half of us to a sudden outbreak of flu and we're short of male bases-"

Harry cut in, "I hope you're not suggesting-".

She was.

"Please. Harry, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you capable, it's only an hour, and all you'd have to do is sing off a sheet." She held his gaze, a desperate plea in her eyes.

He paused, closed his eyes breathed out and looked back at her, "I can't Ruth."

Her shoulders sagged with disappointment, Harry avoided her eyes, and she admitted defeat, "Sure. I shouldn't have bothered you, enjoy your evening, Harry."

Ruth walked to the door, stopping at the threshold she turned back, she paused to say something, Harry looked up to her expectantly, She shrugged,"In case you change your mind, it starts at 8 o'clock," and with that she continued with her escape.

**8.05pm**

Ruth held her hymn book limply in her hands and looked out amongst the audience. The grand hall was lit dimly by flickering candle light which set an almost romantic atmosphere. Whilst she and another 10 singers positioned themselves in their starting positions the reality dawned that Harry had stood his ground, he wasn't coming.

A deep sense of disappointment filled her but she wouldn't hold it against him, not really. She understood it wasn't an easy ask, it was just she'd had a smouldering hope he might just surprise her.

The music had begun to whirl up as a loud thud at the back of the room echoed through the crowd. The large exterior doors had been forced hard open against the swollen timber frames. All eyes briefly darted to the well-dressed man who entered; a few mutterings spread through the audience but quickly subsided. Harry had arrived just in time.

Gritting his teeth, he forced his feet to form a quick pace he made his way swiftly up the side of the hall to the front. As he reached the choir the conductor smoothly assigned him a place to stand and a duplicate hymn book was thrust in front of his ever increasingly alarmed face.

Harry shot Ruth a look that said, 'I can't believe I'm doing this', she beamed back a proud smile and instantly he knew whatever fool he was about to make of himself it was more than worth it, she hasn't smiled at him like _that_ since…well, since before she'd left.

****:) Please pass me back your thoughts on this, I'll do my best to update soon :)****


	3. Chapter 3

**here's a little filler, the next update will be longer and more fun. :D**

**The Song Ruth sings in this is: 'Ave Maria' by Barbara Bonney**

Initially Harry sang softly and as discretely as he could. Tucked at the side of the group and behind a few others he didn't feel too exposed. Gradually as the songs progressed he allowed himself to edge himself into a more confident singing voice whilst also stealing the odd occasional glance over to Ruth.

Now nearing the end , time had flown past quicker than Harry had expected. The final song gave way to the biggest surprise of Harry's evening thus far. Ruth stepped forward to give a solo. Now set in front of the group, it was the first time Harry had been able to pay sole, undistracted interest in Ruth's appearance. His eyes flowed over her black dress, the elegantly cut fabric that tailored her curves so well. Whilst her hair, tucked in loose curls, spilled out around her shoulders. Soft candlelight danced off her face that seemed to set an aura of light dancing around her.

Performing the delicate song, Ave Maria, Ruth stepped up and began, her voice hit the hall with a spell binding effect, an effect felt by the whole audience but in particular by Harry.

For the duration of the song Harry gave up any pretence of subtlety over his interest in Ruth and, mouth half agape, studied her fully, letting his eyes linger over every inch of her. He had no idea what it was she was singing; only that it was the most beautiful thing his ears had ever heard. Heart pounding, with each shallow breath that escaped him his chest constricted a little further. He stood, silently begging she might cast her eyes over him and let him believe there might be some meaning in the song meant for him.

Ruth was oblivious to her effect on him. Having sung for years now, it was something she felt quite comfortable with and having rehearsed this piece more times than she felt was good for her sanity, the melody flowed freely from her lips leaving her able to enjoy her escapism. Here was her world beyond work, where music soothed the soul.

By the end Harry looked catatonic, simply dumbstruck with the beauty of it all…of her. _'Oh God'_, he sighed as he felt himself take another deep tumble into the story that was, 'falling in love with Ruth Evershed'...

...

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your very kind reviews, I can't explain how great it is to know what you think :-)**

…The final applause thundered round and recomposing himself Harry realised he'd not only survived but secretly rather enjoyed himself. The choir began to disperse but before Harry had a chance to sight Ruth and grab her attention he was greeted by another of the choir's member.

Curious about the mysterious newcomer John was the friendly chap who offered Harry's first official welcome of the evening. The bearded tenor approached Harry with a smile, "Name's John, nice to see another fellow here."

Harry glanced at the choir's unbalanced male to female ratio. "Yes we are rather outnumbers." They shook hands, "Henry."

"You must be Gemma's Friend?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and hoped that was the right pseudonym for Ruth. "Er yes, yes I am. I heard you were a bit short this evening. I only hope my vocals weren't too distracting."

John laughed "Oh not at all, not at all. You enjoy the evening?"

"Very much."

"Good." John smiled, "So tell me, how do you and Gemma know each other?"

He paused, "We're erm, Colleagues."  
>"At the Newspaper?"<p>

"Mmm" Harry gave a trace of a nod, but a frown encroached on his face, he felt deeply uncomfortable answering questions to a legend he had no idea about.

Meanwhile Ruth was getting her own version of the Spanish inquisition from several of the ladies who'd noticed Harry's late addition to the fold.

"Is he single?"

"Who?"

"Your friend."

"Hannah." Ruth Chastised, partly amused, partly shocked by her friends forwardness.

"What? I can't choose to be reticent these days, I'm not getting any younger."

"No but you haven't even met him yet."

"Why, is he a bore?"

"No."

"Arrogant?"

Ruth's defensive frown deepened. "No."

"A bit dim-witted then?"

"No…. he's actually rather intelligent and lovely."

At this point Tracy added her blasé opinion. "Got a bit of weight behind him."

Ruth's head span to her other side, she scoffed. "Well hardly, I think he's in good shape…. and what weight he does have, he carries rather well." Her tone of defence and tinge of admiration was left to betray her.

"Does he now?" Tracy was instantly pleased to have teased out potential gossip from the often mysterious Gemma.

Hannah turned her eyes between Harry and Ruth. It clicked. A sneaky smile graced her face too, "Oh Gem, you never said."

Ruth rolled her eyes, "It's not like that. Now if you'll excuse me I should go say hello."

Ruth approached Harry and John, Harry looked relieved to be liberated from the conversation.

"Evening," he rasped.

John smiled at Ruth. "I was just telling Henry here, it'd be great to see him back here again next week."

Ruth smiled at Harry's bashful expression. "John, I think Mr Lewis was looking for you backstage, something about the electrics overheating.

"Really? Hmm, well I guess I'd better go check. Thanks Gem, Back in a tick."

Ruth and Harry were alone. Harry studied her eyes whilst a mischievous glint edged his own. "You made that up."

"What makes you say that?" She questioned, but failed to deny.

"I know you too well" He smiled.

Pause. " Yes well, I just wanted to thank you privately, for tonight, for coming, it means a lot."

"Pleasure. Though I'm sorry I was late, flat tyre on the A-road, no spare so had to wait forever for recovery to turn up and collect it."

"Well, you made it that's the main thing."

"Yes"

"And sang beautifully…again" She added with a grin.

He didn't grin back, instead he drank in the sight of her, a misty fog of awe shading his eyes as he returned the compliment, "When you sang, you were like an angel Ruth, truly."

Ruth playfully swatted him on the arm. "Hush or I'm liable to get embarrassed."

"Well at least we'd be even then…almost."

Ruth grinned at the memory of Harry singing freely in his office when he thought no one else could hear. She changed the topic, "How are you getting home?"

"There's a point, I've no idea. Recovery dropped me off."

"Well I'm catching the bus. You could join me if you want."

He chose not to mention getting cab would be simpler, the bus with Ruth held an appealing nostalgic element to it. "Sounds good to me."...


	5. Chapter 5

**There's a sarcastic blurb in here that I borrowed from Blackadder (which like Spooks I do not own and can't take credit for), but I simply love Harry when he come out with stuff like that and wanted to include it. :)**

**Thank you to those who have left me reviews, they're such a joy! .. Constructive criticism is always welcome too. I'm not sure how this chapter will sit with you guys but hopefully you'll let me know…**

**.**

Having coxed Harry through the rest of the choir ensuring she gave a wide birth to her friends, namely Hannah and Tracy, Ruth extracted Harry from the hall and they'd managed to find their bus with relative ease.

Both hopped on the bus, sitting upper deck, Harry sat next to Ruth.

"I enjoyed myself tonight..." Admitted Harry.

Ruth flashed him a growing smile.

"...If you're ever short again, I-erm… I mean if you-er want."

"You're welcome back…anytime. Like John said, we rehearse each week."

"Each week? .. That would be nice." The potential for even one evening with Ruth away from the grid, _each week_ seemed almost too good to be true.

Ruth paused, she still felt she owed Harry a thank you.

"I'm glad you came tonight."

"As if I wouldn't." He murmured right back.

"Well you didn't want to come, you didn't have to."  
>"No but- " and he flashed her a side glance that read: 'As if I could say no to <em>you.<em>'

Ruth bit her lip and coyly turned her head to look out the window into the dark but street lit, London skyline.

Harry smiled back to himself and enjoyed what remained of their journey, her warmth at his side, the trace of perfume and the gentle jolts that, as the bus negotiated the city roads, caused her to lean gently into him. There was a voice that told him he was rather pathetic to enjoy such innocent, meaningless pleasures but things were never meaningless with Ruth, not to him.

Reaching Elephant & Castle Ruth had to direct them off the bus. From here they were to part directions.

"Goodnight Harry," She squeezed his arm assuredly.

Harry returned a boyish grin. "Night. You get home safe, yes?"

She smiled at his concern, "I will."

They turned and Ruth made it all of 3 steps before she abruptly turned back around.

"Harry?..."

He span to face her.

A touch of caution in her body language, she wore a worried frown. "This. Tonight. It wasn't a er … a date." …

Inwardly he sighed but gallantly forced himself to brave a small smile.

"…Oh God that didn't sound quite so terrible in my head, I just-"

He hushed her and he recovered some of his humour. "No, if it were a date Ruth, I certainly wouldn't of let you off without a kiss… not this time."

Her eyebrows sprung up as her cheeks seemed to gather heat. Taken aback but relieved he'd taken it so well, she nodded. "Goodnight then."

He nodded back and with Ruth's bus approaching she all too quickly disappeared into the city night.

Harry meanwhile had now walked 20 meters, he was paying no attention to his direction and was lost to thought.

'_No it wasn't a date, actually it was better. He'd found a way they could re-connect. Reconnect and re-establish their friendship in a social, non-work related, context.__'_

He cast an eye around him, suddenly conscious that he'd no idea where he was going. There were two bus stops in front of him, another two across the road then several more dotted at each roundabout exit.

It took him a few minutes but having resisted the urge to simply hail a cab, eager to try and embrace Ruth's love of the big red buses, Harry had finally worked out the his route home.

It turned out bus rides without Ruth were no fun whatsoever…

Harry had been lucky, the bus was near empty when he boarded and had been able to snap up a window seat on the upper deck. His thoughts drifted over Ruth, his surprise in how much quiet enjoyment the evening had given him and what opportunities it offered in the future. These thoughts were soon interrupted; The next stop saw a noisy crowd trample its way onto the bus. This was when Harry encountered a typical 'drunken-crazy', the type that seemed to lurk and appear at the most undesirable moments when travelling on public transport. Harry had been be re-living Ruth's solo when a big beast of a man sat himself down, snugly next to Harry.

Harry had no choice but to inhale as his chest was crushed tight and his shoulders pressed to the glass, he was quite literally sandwiched in his seat.

_How on earth do people put up with this? _He grumbled in annoyance.

Next, Harry's companion began to unwrap his late night, grease dripping Kebab he'd presumably acquired from a street side, all-night grill.

The drunk saw Harry eye up his Kebab and misinterpreted 'the look'. "Yous want a bite mate?"

Harry paused, took a breath and deadpan, slowly replied. "I would rather go to Cornwall, marry a pig, have 13 children by her and see them all become members of Parliament…. Ask me if you wish, to bury my face between the buttocks of a flatulent baboon, but never under any circumstances ask me to involve myself in eating a kebab."

Harry's drunk looked rather binky eyed, gave a sort of nod and continued happily gouging out bites of his meal.

40 long minutes later a horrified and partly traumatised Harry, eventually got home smelling of greasy pork. Deciding his future adventures on public transport should only be conducted when under Ruth's supervision he showered and freshened up. He took a look at his phone, no new messages. He toyed with the idea of calling her under the pretence to check she'd got home OK but held back, he'd give her space and then maybe she'd give him a chance.

Content for now, he fell to sleep with a smile and hoped that next week would come around quickly...

.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**I was going to split this up but shucks, just couldn't darn do it.**

**.**

2 weeks passed in which Harry had diligently attended choir practices.

On the grid, Harry and Ruth's relationships was still as undefined as ever but tension was low and that made everyone's life more bearable.

Ruth had allowed Harry to enter her world, the world she used as an escape from work. She realised this the moment she'd seen him make his bumbling entrance into the concert hall. She was protective over this little piece of a private world but sharing it with Harry seemed to come easily, perhaps too easily, so easy it scared her. One thing was certain, seeing him in the choir allowed a different side of him to shine through, a chance to show who he was as simply Harry, no title attached.

The end of this week's rehearsal and Harry had popped down to grab a coffee from the church hall's modest kitchenette.

He was approached by Louise, a chocolate brunette who'd retained a remarkable body for a woman in her 40's."Hello there Henry."

"Ah, hello Louise."

"You're looking very dapper today."

"Am I?" Genuinely surprised, he wasn't wearing anything special.

"Mm you are." Louise had simply registered Harry as a whole and decided she like what she saw.

"Well erm, thank you, Louise."

"You're welcome. Good session tonight."

"Yes. I think by next week we'll have cracked that song."

"Hopefully, but I think there are a few out there who could do with some individual practice, if you know what I mean."

"As much as I'd love to comment, for myself I fear it'd be a case of 'pot calling kettle black'.

"Nonsense" She patted his arm playfully. "Anyway, what I was going to ask was whether you've decided if you're coming to the gala next week?

"Gala?"

"You don't know about it?"

Harry frowned, he obviously didn't.

"Oh, well it's our spring gala, drinks, dancing and music, I'd be lovely to see you there."

"I'll-er have to check my diary, work can be busy."

Harry wanted to come and did need to check his diary, but mainly he didn't want to put Ruth 'out'. After all, this wasn't Ruth offering the invitation and that was important to him.

"Of course, you work with Gemma I forget. You poor thing, Gemma's told me all about your boss."

"Has she?" Harry was practically bursting with intrigue.

"Apparently he's a demanding bastard, real arse for overtime and has her up half the night most the week. Is it the same for you?"

"Demanding bastard, she really said that?"

"Yes. Well, words to that effect, now I think of it, she had a more colourful description…. isn't that right Gemma?"

Ruth, ignorant of her looming peril, was approaching. She smiled. "About what?"

"I was saying about your boss being- now what is it you said? Ah yes, being 'An unreasonable, anti-social, stroppy and pompous prick." Louise smiled, pleased with her memory recall.

Ruth's face fell into an oblivion of horror. "I-I…."

Harry laughed, "Well 'Gemma' that's quite a description. You seemed to of covered all the bases and I for one completely agree, he can be _all_ that. In fact, you forgot grumpy git. Yes…can defiantly be grumpy." He added in mock seriousness.

Louise nodded sympathetically. Harry continued, eyes drifting back to Ruth. "There is a rumour of course, and it's only a rumour so far as I know, that he has a softer side, but like I said, a rumour, no one's confirmed it yet." He gave a wistful smile to Ruth but feeling terrible and unable to meet his eye, she missed it.

Louise, who in all honesty was a bit of an air head, was remarkably oblivious to the situation she'd created and the joke remained lost on her. "Well hopefully I'll catch you next week Henry, I know I'll be looking forward to it." Louise then surprised Harry with a gentle squeeze of his arm adding huskily, "Night Henry."

"Night." He replied, wondering if he'd just imagined the flirtatious look Louise had thrown him on her departure.

Ruth wasn't blind to Louise's interest but could only handle one Harry related dilemma at a time. Once Louise was out of ear shot Ruth stumbled out her apology..."Harry I only said _that_ to explain the ridiculous hours we work it wasn't actually about you…"

Harry chuckled softly.

"..It _is _the truth Harry." Her eyes pleaded forgiveness.

Harry stopped his chuckling and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's ok, I understand, it was just-erm, rather descriptive..."

Ruth winced at the recollection.

"…I mean unreasonable, of that I'm guilty…. Anti-social, well that's written in the job description and stroppy? Well I'm the first to confess that throwing one's toys out the pram can be a marvellous vent."  
>"Particularly if said 'toys' hit certain civil servants?"<p>

"Particularly." Harry smiled; pleased she's found her humour. "…Pompous though? Do you really think that?" the expression on his face suggested he was suffering at the thought.

She strode forwards and gripped his arm, "Of course not, I wasn't actually describing you. Besides, you're the least pompous man I know."

Smiling, he was satisfied.

Ruth slid her hand off his arm and there was a pause, a silence as Ruth thought how to steer the conversation away from her embarrassment.

"How was it you two were discussing work anyway?"

"Louise was asking if I would be free next week…

'_A date? I bet she was asking him out, the sneaky cow.'_

…for the gala"

"O the gala, right, of course… Erm- you're probably wondering why I hadn't mentioned that."

"You needn't explain, Ruth."

"What?"

"Well I understand if you rather I don't come"

"No, no not at all, of course I want you to come."

"Really?" he seemed doubtful.

"Really. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought I might be imposing. The choir is your 'thing', Ruth. I don't want to barge my way in, overstay my welcome."

"You can't barge in if I invite you though."

"…but you haven't" he pointed out poignantly.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to"

"And yet?"

"I was going to explain that."

He waited.

She inwardly cringed and got on with it. Got on with swallowing the little that remained of her shredded pride. "I hadn't asked because I didn't want it to come over as though I were, well, as if I were-"

"-Asking me out?"

Ruth looked guilty; it all seemed rather pathetic now. "Yeah." She returned sheepishly.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her hand over her face, these conversations with Harry were ridiculously tiring and past experience told her an awkward silence was scheduled for right about now. Since Harry had been coming to choir they'd managed to steer right around those, they were moving forward and wanting to avoid losing the gains they'd made with their relationship she was spurred on.

Starting over, she flipped her head confidently back up and looked him in the eye holding fresh composure. "Harry, next week is the choir's spring gala, in spite of your occasional strops I genuinely enjoy your company and, so long as you promise to keep toy throwing to a minimum, I hope you can make it." Awkwardness averted, Ruth had to bite down her own smile as Harry's eyes beamed with amusement, failing, they both ended up grinning at the other.

"I'll dust off my dancing shoes then."

Ruth chuckled, "And I'll warn the organisers."  
>….<p>

**Reviews are essential ...ok they're not but I'd really like you to leave one ;D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay I hit a bit of a block with this one. Thank you for all the reviews they've helped me on with this.**

_Night of the gala._

Harry had fretted about the evening, firstly what shirt and tie to wear, eventually opting for the navy shirt and discarding a tie altogether he figured he'd risk open collar. He'd offered to give Ruth a lift, an offer she thanked him for but declined nonetheless. He guessed it was probably a good thing, they were going as friends. The pressure or implication of anything more was unnecessary for them both right now. Yet, Harry couldn't prevent the excitement that filled him with the prospect of the evening.

The gala was held in the rather decadent surroundings of a city members club. At the far end of the room was a 5man string orchestra, Dark leather armchairs and sofas edged the rest of the large room preserving the centre as an open space and potential dance floor.

Harry's eyes scanned the room for Ruth. Speaking with a few of the other choir members Harry remained on the edge of distraction. He'd never particularly enjoyed small talk and now having spotted Ruth talking to Tim, the lead male vocalist, in a far off darkened corner of the room, something he defiantly didn't like, he was even more impatient to end the boredom of his current conversation and interrupt their tête-à-tête_._

Seizing the moment he made his escape and made a B-line to Ruth as Tim had made a trip to the bar.

"Evening" he opened.

"Harry" she smiled beautifully.

"You erm," '_look exquisite' he thinks_ , "look lovely." He says.

"Thank you. You seem to be drawing a bit of attention yourself." Ruth teased, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Doris, the resident golden oldie of the group.

Harry craned his head to look behind him to see the heavily made-up pensioner. She was looking right back at him and gave him a finger wiggling wave. He returned a rather nervous smile before looking wide eyed at Ruth.

"Doris?" He spluttered with almost alarm in his voice.

"Yes." Ruth grinned with amusement, "She's been asking about you, a lot in fact."

"She's what, 90 at least?

"Yes well, she may be old but she's defiantly postponed growing up. Besides now days they say age is an issue of mind over matter. If you don't mind, then it doesn't really matter."

"Really? Well I'll remember that but I hope in the case of Doris you'll set her straight?"

Ruth bit lip, "Yes about that."

Harry was all ears.

"I've been asked if you are-er, are seeing anyone, I didn't know what your legend is, I didn't know what to say."

"What_ did_ you say?"

"I said I didn't know," adding," which I don't." Ruth tried desperately to keep the conversation light-hearted and not slip into the dreaded realm of awkwardness that they both seem to have such a talent in cultivating "….I mean, you _could have_ half a dozen women on speed dial for all I know." She gave a half-hearted chuckle.

It worked, Harry was gracious enough to follow with his own chuckle, "Half a dozen?" he replied amused. "Well you do think a lot of me….But-er I don't think I could quite handle a half dozen." Mischief swam in his eyes … "Nowhere near that many, besides I only have _one_ woman on my speed dial." He tilted his head with a modest smile, the insinuation that _that_ one woman was Ruth was abundantly clear.

Ruth swallowed her pride, "Harry would you like to dance?"

He softly grasped her hand, "Very much so."

Harry smoothly led Ruth to the opening in the room. Amongst a handful of others they stepped gently in time with the soft music.

Ruth's hand rested on Harry's shoulder whilst the other was snuggled in his paw.

"Tim likes you." Harry said flippantly and out of nowhere.

"Who?" That response pleased Harry more than words.

"Tim, the chap you were talking to earlier."

"Oh, you mean Timothy?" Harry's heart sank and Ruth frowned guiltily. "Yes I know. Actually, I've been trying to avoid him… "

_Someone likes you and you avoid him hmm, sounds familiar. _

"..And before you think, whatever it is you're thinking, it not because of that, it's that well...he's a little peculiar."

Harry was instantly worried, "Peculiar how?" They continued to sway in time with the music.

"Just odd, I don't know how to explain it, nothing suspicious. I guess he's just not my type."

"Oh you heartbreaker Ruth." He teased but Ruth's eyes clicked with Harry's and they both felt the deeper cord his light-hearted chastisement had struck.

Harry opened his mouth to take back the words but there was little point and he felt her body tense a little as they waltzed. Having put foot in mouth he reasoned may as well now go the whole hog.

"So what _is_ your type?"

"What?"

"Just curious, after all….you do know mine, seems fair."

Ruth shook her head unwilling to be drawn, "I-erm, I don't know." She casually dismissed and pulled herself closer to Harry so he wasn't able to probe her with his eyes, a move that also allowed her head to lightly rest alongside his, his body heat seeped through hers and the feel of his hand slipping into the grove of her lower back made them both forget the interest in his question.

Drifting to a soothing string lullaby; they remained content in their private bubble of serenity and as the music played, their bodies seemed to press ever firmer together. It was just as Harry was considering tilting his head so he could whisper with hot breath into Ruth's ear, that the bounding blond, Tracy, approached at some speed. "Ruth dear, sorry to interrupt but could I steal you away?"

Ruth looked up, startled, her arms gripped momentarily tighter before sliding them from Harry.

"Erm." Still in half embrace.

"It's just we've a problem with the raffle, could use your help." Tracy turned to Harry, "You don't mind, do you Henry?"

Harry smiled but the real truth lay in his eyes, eyes which sank as the warmth of Ruth's body fell away from his side. "Of course not."

Ruth had no time to offer appologises as Tracy whisked her away at break neck speed.

Left abandoned on the dance floor a spotty faced waiter was in the middle of recommending Harry a selection of green mushed canapés when he caught Louise's eye from across the room. To his surprise the previously flirtatious Louise gave him a polite, almost sympathetic smile and turned her back to him, continuing her conversation with one of the other guests. Harry wasn't bothered it just struck him as odd. The waiter gave a cough and Harry snapped his head back to the boy and his unsightly offerings of food.

Harry took a moment, squinting to he tried to determine the origins of the canapé, he failed. "I think I'd rather a kebab" he muttered deadpan.

The waiter looked a bit awkward, bewildered, he moved on to another guest.

Still alone and still on the dance floor, Harry was all but pounced upon by a waiting Doris. Out of courtesy more than willing he reluctantly obliged her wish to dance and silently thanked the orchestra that it was no longer playing a slow waltz.

… Little did poor Harry know that the music would in no way dampen, a rather spirited, Doris's intentions.

**What does little old Doris have in mind? ;)**

**If you're enjoying this please let me know, I'm not certain if to continue and fight the block or simply cut my losses. **

**Thanks either way :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so am forcing myself through the block, you guys are fantastic, your reviews really are a massive help there! ...I just hope you like the result. **

**oh and cbjfan61, how right you were :P **

Ruth had spent the last 20minutes sorting the tickets out for a raffle that she considered both unnecessary and pointless. Looking amongst the dismal array of donated prizes she wondered, '_who'd want a half set of cups and saucers?…do normal people still even bother to actually use saucers these days?' _ Her duties compete and finally freed, she abandoned her thoughts and headed back into the now busy crowd of faces.

Squeezing passed more than the one 'loved-up' couple,she decided they were unnecessarily showing off and found herself muttering to herself, _'yes you're in luuuv.. so clearly everyone else is invisible'. _Catching herself Ruth scoffed at her own grouchy disposition towards something she knew she ached for and missed so much herself. She looked back to couple she'd just passed, smiling, he was whispering something in her ear and she was giggling. _'Good for you' _she now thought in a change of heart.

"Gem!" Out of nowhere Tim appeared, calling her name and struggling through a barrage of people to get to her side.

"Tim, er-hey?"

"Gem, there was something I wanted to ask you earlier."

"Really?"

"Yes. You see it was about you and I and erm-…"

'_Oh dear, Oh God don't say it Tim'. _

Tim smiled coyly,_ "_…well I was wondering if-"

"Can this wait Tim, only I'm in a bit of a rush?"

"Actually- "

"Thanks Tim." Ruth sped off hoping to find Harry and maybe now make a tactical early-ish exit from the Gala.

"There you are." Ruth smiled as she found Harry predictably propped up at bar whilst knocking back a glass of single malt.

"Am I pleased to see you." Harry looked a touch traumatised. Ruth was about to ask why when a shrill cry caused them both to turn and see the culprit.

"Cooo-eee, Hen-reeee!" Doris cooed from far across the room, oversized handbag clutched at her side, she wore a denture fixed grin which accompanied her wrinkled but twinkling eyes.

Losing little time Harry discarded his drink, grabbed Ruth's hand and power marched her away with him.

"Harry!" Ruth cried. Trotting in her heels, she struggled to keep his pace.

"Quick," he muttered dragging her out the hall door and into a darkened side corridor.

Out of immediate danger they came to a halt Harry looked uneasily behind them into the direction they'd come to see if they'd been followed.

"What the heck was that about? It's only Doris."

"Only Doris? Only! The woman's insistent beyond the point of good health, Ruth."

Ruth chuckled, "What's happened?"

"You were right she's… she's rather keen."

"Annnnd?" She probed.

"We danced." He cleared his throat and added quietly, "…and you know, I think I'm genuinely left sore from all her pinching."

"Pinching?" Ruth's brain didn't immediately process.

"Yes, as in more than the once, Ruth."

Hand to mouth, Ruth crumpled into a fit of giggles, her stomach creasing with laughter as she pictured the scene.

Harry gripped Ruth's arm backing her up further into the corridor so her behaviour wouldn't attract attention from the nearby and lurking Doris. This only made Ruth worse and she began to cry with amusement. _Harry Pearce set on the run by a bum pinching, 90 year old pensioner._

Harry watched her laughing and contagious, he rubbed his face down with his palm as he struggled not to see the funny side too. Even if she was laughing _at_ him, he'd still made her smile, something which not long ago, he'd wonder if ever again possible.

Ruth closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to help compose her. Opening her eyes she was looking straight up at Harry and she bit her lip hard trying to crush a second wave of giggles.

"Oh Harry" Ruth breathed breathless "That's simply priceless, I never thought you so prudish."

"Oh I'm anything _but_…Usually," he assured.

Ruth was still laughing.

"…Glad I amuse you Ruth." He feigned offence.

Still giggling, "Oh come off it, I bet you loved it."

Ruth flicked her head back up and felt a minuscule twinge of guilt. She stroked his arm. "Oh Harry I'm not laughing at you, I just hope that when I'm Doris's age I've got_ half_ her spirit."

Her manner and tone seemed to appease Harry and sooth his pride enough to elicit a twitching smile at his lips.

Her laughter died and they found themselves surprisingly close to the other. Harry was almost pressed upon her and stood seemingly lost at sea within her blue peal eyes.

The situation, a wall to her back in a darkened, secluded corridor, Harry, so close his breath beat faintly against her skin whilst he held that stilling gaze over her, was all reminiscent of one very similar missed moment of their past. Somehow the memory pained her and Ruth's voice a slipped out as a whisper.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" He was unaware how obviously lost to her he looked.

She laid a hand lightly on his chest, "We should go, back inside."

Harry's eyes bounced out of hers and back to reality and his cheeks quickly stained with a blush. Straightening himself up and clearing his throat he tried to revert back to their more jovial banter.

"Erm yeah. I mean, I can't…" He finally smiled, "I'm not going back out there unless you can guarantee no more abandonments with that loopy and utterly barmy Doris."

"I thought you liked barmy?" Ruth gave him a knowing smile but didn't let the thought linger too long. "It's a deal, I'll keep you safe. Now come on, I'm in need of a stiff drink."

Ruth led Harry back in the room, half relieved, half disappointed they'd lost the intensity of the previous moment. She reasoned it for the best. The specifics of those reason she was currently having a hard time placing but knew that if their roller-coaster relationship had taught her anything, it was that romance with Harry only ends in tears.

'_Doesn't it?'…._

****C******urrently typing as fast as I can, in the next chapter ****Harry's good intentions may land him in a bit of hot water... ;-) **

**Please spare a review :) ********x******


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to those still reading and for leaving a review :)**  
><strong>Glad to hear you're interested where this is going, so am I, It was only going to be 3 chapters! I reckon 2 to go...maybe. :-P I'll try to get them done and posted as soon as I can, (sunshine is being very distracting :)<strong>

**[Warning: one swear word in here]**

**.-.-.**

Ruth had almost finished a rather generous serving of red when Tim tentatively re-approached Ruth and Harry.

"Gemma, hi..."

Ruth smiled wirily.

"…Gemma about earlier, could we have that chat?" He looked at Harry, "A private chat?"

Harry's stomach turned, he instantly recognised the type of nerves running through the man in front of him. To Harry's relief Ruth tried brushing Tim off.

"Tim I'm afraid me and Har- er- enry, Henry, were just erm- just about to leave. Henry's giving me a lift home you see, early start tomorrow."

"It won't take a moment." Tim softly pleaded.

Her eyes tried telling Tim not to go down this particular path but to leave no doubt added, "I can't Tim."

Harry, the third wheel of the conversation hung awkwardly between them. Ruth cast an eye up to him, "Shall we?" and gave Harry an expression of 'save me.'

"Sure." Harry downed the little left in his glass and, with his hand in the curve of Ruth's back guided her towards the cloakroom. Left in their wake was a rather sad and deflated Tim. Turning to the bar he ordered himself one of many scotch's that evening.

Ruth, now in a short queue for her coat was questioned by Harry, "Back there, everything ok?"

"Yeah just, you know… He just really doesn't know how to take a polite hint."

Harry nodded understandingly but said nothing. If he'd taken note of all the 'hints' or for that matter the verbal, '_Leave me alone'_s Ruth had sent flying his direction they wouldn't be here tonight. There was perhaps some credit to persistence he mused.

Leaving Ruth to collect her coat, he excused himself to pop to the bathroom.

Ruth nodded and he was gone.

.-.-.

Tim was still alone and pretty much where he'd been left. Harry strolled straight up to him.

"Henry?"

There was a short pause as Harry tried to fathom what the heck he was going to say.

"Tim, I know what you wanted to ask Gemma. I don't think it a good idea."

"You do? Well, I don't see why not, she is single isn't she?"

"Y-Yes but..."

"If I don't tell her she won't know and well, I'll always wonder."

Sympathetic, Harry replied, "She _does_ already know."

Tim's shoulders sagged. "Oh."

"The truth is Gemma's just not interested, things are… complicated for her right now."

"Complicated how?"

"…with her ex." He blurts from seemingly nowhere.

"Ex? I didn't think-"

"No well, like I said, it's complicated Tim."

Tim frowned; he'd need more than that to deter his interest.

Harry sighed, "Her ex was an idiot, he didn't mean to but he did something that broke her heart, broke his too."

"Sounds like a git"

Harry winced with a forced smile. "He _is_ a good man. Well, despite his failings, he's _trying _to be and…. he loves her."

"Does she love him though?"

He hesitates. "I'm… I'm not sure, I know she used to… Well, I _think _she used to."

The men remain quiet each thinking over Harry's words, it's Ruth's irritated voice that interrupts them, "Henry, are you coming or not?" Turning on her heels Ruth marched off.

'_Shit,_' Harry thought. He flashed a guilt-shaken expression to Tim and bid him goodbye with a nod.

"Henry." Tim called.

Harry paused turning his head between the rapidly disappearing Ruth, to Tim.

Tim gave him a sad but knowing smile, "Good luck then, Henry."

Harry was briefly stung with admiration and with gratitude, smiling back he admitted, "I'll need it." Harry scurried off to catch up with, what he rightly presumed to be a now pissed off Ruth.

_Outside._

Jogging Harry finally caught up with Ruth. Her voice edged in sarcasm, "You get lost on your way to the bathrooms?"

"How long where you there?"

"Long enough."

"I'm sorry, I had no right. No right to you-know, talk about you."

"No." Despite her heels she was still managing a cracking pace.

"Ruth, slow down." Harry pleaded and softly gripped her arm.

Ruth, face of thunder, came to a dead halt and span to face him. "How dare you, Harry."

"I was _trying_ to help."

"Yes well it's my life to fuck up, you don't have to do it for me."

"You said you didn't like the man, I was just…just-"

"Just what?" She snapped.

"Jealous." He snapped right back repeating in a softer tone, "I was jealous."

Ruth's anger deflated, "But?"

"I know, stupid, especially given what you said about him but there you go."

She shook her head and let out a sigh of resignation. "Oh Harry, you know I think sometimes we're both as daft as each other…"

One hand rubbed over her face as she mentally re-assessed Harry's actions and her dramatic _re-_action. Looking up she softly squeezed his arm, "You shouldn't have said anything to him.

"No" Harry felt close to grovelling.

"And I- I shouldn't of over reacted…you were trying to help, I guess it's for the best anyway." A smile shifted around the edges of her lips, "Will you still walk me home, Harry?"

Relief spread through his body and the slight doubt in her question tugged longingly at his heart. He turned his dark brown eyes down to connect with hers blue and letting out a breathless laugh replied, "Of course I will you _dappy_ mare."

Amused, at the dubious term of endearment, Ruth's eyebrows leapt an inch. "Erh- Dappy mare?"

He paused a moment, "An improvement on 'mule', I think,"

Ruth chuckled, opting for a sarcastic response. "Ha. Well, when you put it like _that_."

Confident smile in place Harry swiftly linked his arm with hers, drawing her snugly to his side, they began to walk.

Ruth frowned a little but there was still a smile on her face."So-er that'd make you what, a Stud I suppose?"

Harry chuckled, "Or stallion, I can live with either."

Grinning, Ruth rolled her eyes,"You're rather full of it tonight."

Harry threw a look of mock innocence, "Of what?"

"Tongue and cheek," instantly she realised that probably wasn't the best choice of words.

"Promises promises Ruth." He muttered darkly.

Despite herself she couldn't suppress the choking laugh that shot out of her and Harry was left to beam with satisfaction.

.-.-.

Together in the crisp night air they ambled along at a pace that clearly indicated neither was in any particular hurry to end their evening.

Walking, Harry suddenly recalled a conversation, during Ruth's earlier absence, with the once flirtatious Louise. He'd meant to ask Ruth earlier about it but what with the 'Doris' fiasco, he'd completely forgot. Ruth it seemed, was more than a little guilty of her own medalling...

_**[Reviews are the source of much happiness] **_

_**:) x **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Possibly the daftest update I've ever done, might need to come back and upload a more sensible version at a later date but till then I'll have a cringe plastered over my face and take cover whilst I await your reviews and opinions on this ...**

**-.-.-**

With no sign of a free cab they continued to walk the short distance to Ruth's house.

"Ruth?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I make you a deal?"

"Oh?" amusement evident in her voice.

Harry's tone was light, "If I keep my distance from your admirers, you now keep from mine."

"Ha," Ruth chuckled. "I don't recall bating Doris away with a bat."

"Feel free_, please,_ but actually I wasn't referring to her."

"Oh?"

"I meant Louise."

"Louise?" Ruth repeated, a trace of alarm and confusion evident in her voice. _Bugger, did Harry __actually__ think something of that glammed up doll?_

"Yeah, you see it's odd, she's been rather shifty with me all evening, avoiding me I think."

_He thinks?..._ "Well she _can_ be odd at times, I wouldn't take it personally and I wouldn't blame _me._"

A smile twitched at Harry's mouth as he tried to maintain an air of seriousness. "Whilst you were off fixing the raffle I chose to say hello."

"Ah." Ruth replied guiltily.

"Indeed. Once she got over her initial embarrassment she was quite harmless I guess."

"Embarrassment?" Ruth, confused again.

"She said she hadn't knowingly spoken to someone of my 'type' before, that she was a little 'unsure of herself'. I was still rather in the dark at this point, so you can imagine my surprise when out of seemingly nowhere the woman asked me about what shoes I'd recommend for her sister's wedding… apparently the colour scheme's turquoise."

"Shoes? …Turquoise?" Ruth was stumbling through this conversation seemingly unable to do little more than repeat Harry's last words in a mix of her own confusion and a sense of escalating dread that soon he'd explain just how this was _all_ her fault.

"Hm." Harry was enjoying this game, "…wanted to know if open or closed toe were more vogue this season…"

Ruth released an un-easy laugh "Huh, how odd."

"..It seems Louise is under the impression that fashion is an inherent gift of mine… Comes with the territory, so to speak."

Ruth had drawn the dots together and it all swiftly made painful sense. Harry dared a brief glimpse down in Ruth's direction, predictably, she looked guilty as sin.

"Ruth, Why do you think Louise would be under the impression that, now how did she put it… I 'bat for the other team'?"

"Oh God." Ruth muttered finally.

"Ruth?" He growled in good humour.

"I-er may have .."

"May have what?...Ruth?"

"It was an accident, sort of… I didn't mean to imply that you were but she just threw it out as an option and I-er, failed to correct her."

"Why not?"

"I suppose….I suppose, I didn't see the need."

"So you only implied I was gay?"

Ruth frowned, "Hm." Was her non-committal response.

Harry smirked, "You never said I was… 'as bent as a rainbow', then?"

Blowing out a held breath through her puffed cheeks, she replied, "Ah, that."

"Yes, _that_."

Ruth stopped waking and turned to face Harry. "Are you angry?"

"I should be, given your reaction to my talking to Tim. You know, I _thought_ I'd got off lightly when you rather rapidly backed down. What was it, sudden realisation of hypocrisy?" Harry smiled smugly.

Ruth sighed, "Alright, fine. I told Louise that you were gay, the woman was doing my head in. Relentlessly asking me, were you single, why _we_ weren't together, _had _we ever been together, did I mind if _she_ had 'a go'. Awh , insufferable woman ...And yes, I did realise half way through my earlier rant that perhaps me being in a glass house, I should watch the stone throwing. So I eased off…" Ruth added in a sulky mutter, "Wish hadn't now_._"

Harry was grinning ear to ear. Ruth looked confused. "What? What 's so funny?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Your description of Louise sounded like it steered dangerously close to jealousy?"

"Oh please" Ruth blushed and Harry's face only got smugger. Ruth carried on, "I'll set her straight. Tell her I got it wrong."

"Don't you dare." He said seriously, a smile still lighting his eyes, "You've agreed to stay out of it now,I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't spoil my new fun."

"What?...You went along with it?" Ruth crowed disbelievingly.

"Absolutely." Harry chuckled at the memory and slight personal pride, that by the end of his conversation with Louise he'd been able to keep a straight face whilst telling her, pout, flapping hands n' all, 'You'll look fabulous darling, when I'm done, Jimmy Choo will be getting tips off _you_'.

Ruth looked a little alarmed. "Jimmy Choo? How do you even know what…. No. I don't buy it, you wouldn't, you _couldn't _pull it off," she said flatly.

Harry knew a challenge when he heard one and transformed, temporarily, into his stand-in act. Hands gripping either side of his thick jacket collar, he cleared his throat and the tune began to rise from his voice, "_I feel pretty_…

"Harry?" Ruth's eyes positively bulged.

"_Oh so pretty…."_ Harry's steps began to bounce.

"Harry, stop it" She warned, something similar to the embarrassment falling over her.

" _I feel pretty and witty and Gaaaaay!"_ Passer-by's on the other side of the street threw them odd looks.

"Oh God." Ruth, obviously in some bizarre remake of West Side Story, now forgot to be embarrassed and crumbled into stitches of laughter.

Harry's prancing walk merged into a skip and, his feet in time with his tune, he circled Ruth singing,_"And I pity, any girl who isn't meeee today." _Lightly gripping Ruth's hand he twirled her round, continuing, _"I feel charming. Oh, so charming, it's alarming how charming I feeeel….. And so Pretty…"_

Ruth's aching muscles could take no more, laughing she collapsed into his hold. She begged, " Ok, Ok, I believe you, stop, please."

Converting back to a more masculine tone, Harry began to chuckle likewise. Still grasping her in his arms he steadied Ruth's, weak from laughing body, with his. Whilst Ruth was pulling something of her senses together again Harry, himself unable to believe quite what he'd just done, mused, _Maybe too much Whiskey after all Pearce?_

Clinging to his chest for much needed support, between laughs she managed to breathe, "Where did _that _come from?"

Resuming his position at her side and linking their arms back together as they walked , he returned, "Well, I've always thought you brought out the best in me Ruth," and Harry chuckled in with Ruth.

Ruth looked up to the side at him, open mouthed and shaking her head in disbelief, "Credit where it's due, you're quite a convincing act there."

"Thank you, Louise seemed happy with it."

"I bet."

He leaned in and murmured, "Just for the record though Ruth, I'm not."

"No, well…." Ruth tried hard to crush the remainder of what she wanted to say.

"Well what?"

"Well.." Ruth threw Harry a flirtatious glance. "I've not seen any definitive evidence to the contrary.

Harry came and to an abrupt halt and Ruth, attached to his arm, did too by default.

"Evidence?" He chuckled, and thought,_ Like asking you to marry me_? Harry slid his tongue over his parted lips, "and what evidence would suffice?"

There was a fizzle in the air as both stood inches from the other. Ruth cleared her throat and with it, dampened the bubbles of desire that threatened to pour. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

"Well you let me know when you do." His eyes twinkled with desire.

Ruth smiled and turning back, they walked on. Only another few minutes and they'd reach her front door…

-.-.-

**One chapter to go, I think.**

**AN: An absolute ridiculous chapter, I know…. and I'm sorry, have no idea what's got into me so apologise if you didn't like it. **

**I got the ridiculous idea about Harry dancing and gay-ness alike, from a throw away joke in one of the press releases a while back, and a certain 'Lady J' mentioned on the spooks forum how funny it'd be if he acted like Robert de Niro did, dancing in Stardust. Yeah, so the idea kinda got stuck in my head and now it's found its way in here. I'll just go hide now I think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the prompts guys. Got back on track with this one and it's complete now just tiding up the final chapters. Two to go! **

**Thank you to all those still with me on this and R&R-ing it greatly appreciated :)**

-.-.-

They walked arm in arm, both having enjoyed the evening and each other's company. Conversation remained comparatively neutral as they wandered the remainder short distance to Ruth's home.

Asking Harry if he actually intended to help Louise with the shoe dilemma, Harry told her how he'd given Louise the number of a specialist, Demetri he'd decided, suited the bill. Light-hearted, they continued their chat till the inevitable end came upon them.

Stopping short of the threshold of Ruth's garden gate she turned to face Harry. This was the culmination to a wonderful evening. An evening she thought should perhaps end on this good note?

Squeezing his arm, "I'm glad you came tonight." Ruth paused, considering what else to add. Meanwhile Harry studied her face. The moon light was catching on her eyes, eyes that casually avoided his direct line of sight whilst her features betrayed a coy and growing smile. With slow but deliberate care he lent in and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Me too" he replied.

An inner sigh of content swirled within her however it was shadowed with the discontent of the night's conclusion and Harry's inevitable departure. Deciding it was 'the right thing to do' her rose painted face looked to his and regret in her eyes spoke softly, "Goodnight Harry," turning she headed towards her front door.

As Ruth's retreating figure made its way up the garden path, Harry's heart sank in disappointment. The last few weeks they had grown so much closer and tonight there had been so many flashes of what _could_ be. Perhaps that's why at that moment, Harry summoned the courage to take some quick steps forwards. Grasping her arm, he rasped "Ruth." She turned and looked up to him with warm eyes. "I just need to ask you, tonight…" he began, slight nerves evident, "was…was this a date?"

Pausing, the question caused her features to express gentle surprise, "I-erm."

"Ruth," he drew closer, "Even if you say it wasn't then I've still had a wonderful night…" smiling he added, "Having danced with, and enjoyed the company of a beautiful woman I'll whistle _all _the way home…I just- just wondered that's all."

Ruth bit her lip and mischief entered her eyes, "Tonight you danced with several beautiful women." She smiled and the humour in her voice relieved him.

Taking a grip of her other arm he stepped in and guiding her arms round his waist as he tilted his head temptingly close to hers and whispered to her ear, "But only one counted."

Raising her eyebrows in intrigue and at the boldness of his move that had now left them in a loose embrace, she absorbed the delightful comfort his touch had instantly imparted and let her hands settle lightly on his back.

Quickly Ruth found her voice, "Only one?" She breathed, wondering how far to push him.

Pausing just a beat Harry fought to keep a straight face, "Well you know as well as I do that despite her lack of tack, Doris is still a looker at her age."

Relieved to feel her chuckle against his chest, he lent back to greet her with his own prize-winning smile and her resting hands swatted him playfully on the back. With that he conceded, lifting her chin with the lightest touch and replacing his arm around her, "Alright well, Doris aside, you were by far the most beautiful woman there and I," his tone softened further, "the luckiest man to be here, now."

Allowing herself to enjoy his softly spoken compliant, Ruth sub-consciously bit her lip, _what was she to say? _Harry drew himself in with her, seamlessly closing the gap, Ruth found her head had somehow nestled its way and into his shoulder. Harry's hand provided soothing strokes down her back, she plucked up and asked him. "…And… if I say it _was_ a date?"

Harry's hand only paused momentarily before continuing with its motion. With lips that but brushed her ear, she could feel her legs weaken. "Then Ruth… then, I've had a wonderful night, danced with a beautiful woman,_ that's you," _she smiled, "and shall still whistle all the way home."

Leaning back she smiled into his dark chocolate eyes, he was instantly lost to hers.

Still in half embrace she raised a hand, cupped his fragile face. The act an echo of so many years ago, her thumb traced down over his cheek bone and she studied the changes since she'd last done the ritual. Savouring the feel of his skin beneath hers she noted his breathing had deepened and she could see he was holding back, fighting to let her make the move. For once it seemed Ruth was able to air her thoughts coherently. A lightness to her voice, "Oh Harry, I can't work out if you're patient or simply persistent."

"A bit of both perhaps." He replied clearly breathless and lost to her touch.

Her hands slid to the lapels of his jacket. Stroking them flat she continued, "It seems my answer makes little difference though."

Longing in his eyes, "…Oh it makes the world of difference."

He didn't explain, he didn't have to. A 'date' threw open the ball game. Thing is, Ruth kind of liked this ball game, she knew the rules and the boundary's, she also knew though, that there's no winners in playing safe.

The silence stretched out and her stomach flipped over with what to say. Harry was just considering if this was actually going drastically wrong and if he should come out with an apology when Ruth, still able to feel the star shape print of his lips fresh on her cheek, brought herself some time and threw Harry a curve ball.

Lightly she cleared her throat and pulled out of their embrace. "Look-er, would you like to come in for coffee?" Ruth stomach creased in embarrassment, '_that sounds like such a cliché'_ Quickly she stumbled on but her gaff had thrown her composure. "I-er do mean coffee, _real c_offee, not where I ask you if you want coffee but I actually mean _something else, _not that that is bad but I just meant-."

"Ruth" he replied lightly, amused as ever at her ability to run with a tangent of conversation, tried his best to calm her ramble.

Ruth, true to form, blundered on regardless, "…or tea, I do have tea. I even have Whiskey for that matter. Heck, you could have a combination if you like." She chuckled nervously and inwardly cursed herself at this school girl behaviour. _'you sound like an absolute twit,' _She scolded.

He gripped both her shoulders and the physical contact quelled her ability to speak. Looking lovingly into her eyes he pacified her, "You're rambling dear."

Her stomach lurched _'dear? Oh God that sounds so nice'. _Ruth, having finally stopped for breath, gave a shoulder sagging sighed and replied, "I know, sorry." Her fingers entwine themselves endlessly in her keys and Harry smiled at her endearing trademark fidget.

Smoothing his hands down over her shoulders, "Don't be, I'd love _something else_…." Ruth's eyes widened at his insinuation, Harry's smile crept out of his lips and a spark of boyish cheek flickered through his face, "whiskey that it." His features feigning innocence.

Despite the tinge of humiliation Ruth let out a relieved chuckle and nodding behind for him to follow turned to open the door. Pulling her keys out from her fingers she privately rolled her eyes , '_Great Job, a stammering seven year old could of managed that situation more smoothly,' _she thought...

**...**

**will be updating soon...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to the fab reviewers! You've prompted me to get this one up sooner than I'd thought. Had to split it because it was getting super long. I'm still not entirely content but hopefully it works… will let you be the judge… **

Harry laid his jacket over the couch and Ruth entered with a glass off Harry's favourite. He slipped it, a rather rare label he smiled but didn't quite summon the courage to ask if a non-whiskey drinker like Ruth may have brought it with him in mind.

Sitting next to Harry on the couch, Ruth was angled so conversation was easy meaning that every now and then her legs would briefly touch with his. This was in equal measure, a delight and distraction to a very smitten Harry.

Ruth casualty slipped at her fresh glass of red wine, the blood red vintage washing down her throat adding to the growing warmth in her stomach. Harry watched her, his eyes sparkling, Ruth caught his smoking gaze and a bashful smile grew over her lips. "What?"

Harry smiled and shook his head, "Nothing, just watching" he added in a sultry purr.

"Harry." She admonished a little shocked but flatted.

"Well I figure it safest if I say as little as possible, I've rather developed a gift at making a fool of myself around you…" his mind drifted back to his earlier prancing, "tonight in particular."

Ruth chuckled, "Ha, no I don't think you quite have the gold medal for that one. Generally I lead the way on blunders."

"How so?"

Ruth took another sip of wine "Well even from day one on the grid I'd already toppled into the briefing room with an explosion of files, managed to be outsmarted by a desk lamp and was the generally the section joke."

"That's not true," Harry pressed sincerely.

Ruth scoffed, her smile still in place, "It's ok I've accepted it. Zoe once told me she thought I was a complete loon at first, she did add that later, she changed her mind and decided I was an intelligent loon."

They both chuckled.

"When you arrived…" he paused. "God, that seems so long ago now."

"Well it is about a decade."

A sadness to his voice, "Has it really been _that_ long?"

Ruth remained bright," 'fraid so."

Harry rubbed his free hand over his face and took another nip of whiskey. "Well-erm what I was going to say was that personally, when you arrived I found you a breath of, much needed, fresh air."

Ruth dipped her head at the compliment "Thanks"

"I'm not saying Zoe was wrong though" he added cheekily,

"Oi" Ruth protested and leaning back grabbed and threw a cushion lightly in his direction. Both chuckling, the atmosphere was comfortably light.

Taking another courage boosting sip of his drink Harry ventured, "What did you think of _me_, back then?"

"What?"

"When you first arrived."

Ruth let out a breathy laugh, "I don't know, you were Harry Pearce, 'The invincible and Great Harry Pearce'... I guess at first I was a little intimidated."

Recalling Ruth's unflinching ability to question or pull him up on most things Harry chuckled, "You've certainly got over that opinion."

Ruth shrugged, "Hm, well it turns out you're a mortal like everyone else. It did take me some time to figure you out though." A smile grew at the corner of her lips, it didn't go unnoticed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just, I remember the moment I knew- .." Ruth caught herself and stopped.

"Knew what?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

Harry's heart was thumping, he leant in closer and tilting his head he brought her to look him in the eye. Fixed on his face was a cherub born pout and unable to hold out Ruth relented into finishing her line of thought.

"Back one night on the grid, I'd overheard you on the phone to your neighbour, we'd worked late that night and you were asking them to check in on your dog, You made a comment about giving her a pat and that you had some of her special treats in the far cupboard. 'They were her favourite', You'd said. You sounded so guilty for failing the poor little thing..."

Harry smiled, he couldn't recall the exact moment but it wasn't unlike him to do such a thing when working late, he thought a lot of that scruffy little dog.

"I remember it because although it was just a simple request, I realised from then that despite any pretence of the other, at the heart of it you're just a teddy bear." Ruth bit her lip, with a long sip of her wine she waited for Harry's inevitable reaction.

"Teddy bear?" Harry choked amused.

"Yes," Ruth retorted defiantly, "Deny it if you want but I'd place bets there's marshmallows with harder hearts than Harry Pearce."

Harry's laughter died down a smile still etched in Ruth's eyes he replied with eyes floating in hers. "Alright you got me, I am a tad soft," '_on you' _he thought.

"Your secrets safe with me besides..." She reassured and with a squeeze of his thigh that sent a burning shiver straight through him."It's hardly a bad quality."

A comfortable silence drifted over them. Found his eyes trailing over Ruth and an idea popped into his mind.

"Ruth?"

"Yea?" She took another sip of wine.

"Earlier, we never got to finish our dance."

Ruth's mind flashed back to the gala and their unwelcome interruption. "No, I guess not."

Harry scanned the room and his eyes returned to Ruth, "I wonder, would you dance with me now?"

Ruth was surprised and her face showed it, chuckling. "That's-er a nice idea but for a start there's no music and I'm a tad short on dance floors."

"Needn't be a problem." His chocolate eyes poured into hers.

His gaze having gripped her, she tried not to become completely lost in his eyes, failing she was helpless to do anything but nod and agree.

Lifting and placing their glasses down on the coffee table Harry stood to his feet. Offering out his hand for Ruth to take, he steered her to her feet.

The best description of Ruth's living room would be cosy, the dark-wood coffee table consumed most the centre space. For this reason Harry had the excuse of closing his hold into a much more intimate pairing than their earlier dance that evening. Shifting in small paces, her chest came to press lightly to his.

Being guided in swayed paces, Ruth tried to resist the allure the deep sweet fragrance seeping from Harry's shirt. Resistance it seemed was futile though She found herself drawn in and without even knowing how she'd got there, found her head resting on his shoulder, his warm breathe trailing her exposed neck. The combination of feeling so secure in the other's arms was mutual, both aching for the moment to endure and never end.

The gentle rock of their body's to the imagined slow and silent music continued. Shifting her head but not bothering to lift it, Ruth murmured into Harry's shoulder, "Earlier, you ask me what my 'type' was..."

Surprised she'd brought the topic up, she'd clearly not been happy about it earlier, Harry's interest was roused.

"… I didn't answer earlier, I'm not sure I could."

"You can now?" His voice was soft. Lips a mere hairs breadth from the soft skin of her neck he was struggling to focus his distracted mind on anything other than thoughts of exploring her neck with his hot lips.

Her voice drowsy with content, "I've been thinking about it."

"Oh?" Harry wanting nothing more than to pull back and merge his lips with hers, fought for the self-control to hold on.

"Hm, well based on the presumption Collin Firth and I don't finally get together." She paused and Harry, squeezing her lightly, managed a breathy brief chuckle.

"Of course." Unable to fully concentrate, the trail of her fingers shifting over on his back, pricking his senses...

Ruth bit her lip and calling to mind her thoughts her eyes flickered and focused over his shoulder into the unidentifiable distance of the room. "Oh, I don't know, it doesn't matter."

Harry woke himself from desire and refocused, delicately he whispered to her ear, "Please tell me"

"The thing is I don't actually think I have a 'type' per se." Ruth pondered.

"But?" he pressed lightly.

"But- but I think they'd need to be someone who's patient _and_ forgiving…

"Anything else?"

"Someone Who- who understands that sometimes it's easier to hold back your emotions than risk the hurt of caring for those you cherish most, someone who can help me move passed that."

Harry felt his chest crush with the weight of her words and unable to resist turned his lips to place a tender kiss in her hair. Ruth's eyes fluttered shut and taking a small breath, continued in fragile voice.

"Someone who over time has become more than a friend, they're my best friend... Someone who's humble enough to admit they have failings and not judge me too harshly of my own... Someone who's principled and honest. Above all, someone I can trust."

Ruth's dialogue complete, Harry's face had worn into a look of humility. He'd made so many mistakes and couldn't claim to have always met Ruth's list but there was one part that troubled him more than any other. Trust.

Light stubble grazing her cheek, Harry's voice was directed as a careful whisper through a layer of silk chocolate hair, "Do you trust _me_ Ruth?"

Her voice soft, "What do you think?" Said without missing a beat.

Ruth didn't see the sadness that flashed through his darkened eyes. He lent back and through a misty gaze he replied, "I think that there was a time Ruth, when I wouldn't have needed to ask..."

**tbc**

.

**Final Chapter next….**

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Been agonising whether to post this now or spend more time tweaking but I'm away next week so it'd mean a long old wait and after all your support I wanted to get it up sooner…**

**It's great if you're still reading this far. I'm still learning so apart from loving your reviews they are a massive help in motivation to develop my writing… So this chapter is thanks for all your comments and opinions. Hope it's ok, enjoy xx**

…"Do you trust _me_ Ruth?"

Her voice soft, "What do you think?" Said without missing a beat.

Ruth didn't see the sadness that flashed through his darkened eyes. He lent back and through a misty gaze he replied, "I think that there was a time Ruth, when I wouldn't have needed to ask."

-.-.-.-.-

…Ruth felt a stab of pain, still wrapped in his arms, she took a moment to think through her answer.

Turning her head into his shoulder and avoiding his searching eyes she replied, "It's hardly a yes-no answer, not with us." She paused, adding with a sigh, "There've been lows between us but for all we've been through and perhaps because of it, when it comes down to it, it'll always be you that I trust. Her last though aired with sad contemplation, "In fact maybe you're the only one I _can_ trust."

His tense body sank into relief. A bridge of trust, albeit perhaps a wobbly one, had over time seemingly negotiated the abyss that had separated them since her return.

Whispering softly his thanks he sank his arms around her smaller frame and was rewarded with her fingers pressing through his cotton shirt and reinforcing their hold.

Now burrowed in a secure embrace, a silence settled, stilled, they no longer swayed to the façade of music. Their source of content now found in the weight and security of the other's hold.

Ruth's head re-nestled into the support of his shoulder. Her eyes floating shut she inhaled the soft sent of aftershave seeping from his skin. Relishing the warmth his body provided and the tickle of warm breath that wisped at her ear, she savoured the feeling and began to drift away to its welcome comfort.

Moments passed and feeling Harry murmur a contented sigh her senses were left to absorb everything that was Harry. His sweet scent, steady breathing and the regular constant thump of his heart against hers seemed to possess the ability to soothe her soul. The soft trailing touch of his thumb swept small soothing strokes over her back and it was then, just as she was becoming lost to waking thought, that she heard his horse breathy tone, spoken so softly to her ear that for a moment, she doubted its reality.

"I could stay awake… just to hear you breathing."

Ruth began to ease the weight of her head from his shoulder but when Harry continued and she recognised the recital, she resettled and saying nothing, listened with heart crushing anticipation.

"…Watch you smile while you are sleeping…" He lowered his lips, the light touch of them grazing the nape of her neck, "while you are far away n' dreaming," Goosebumps seared her neck.

Tipping his head back he lightly draped the back of his fingers over her cheek bone, tucking a stray lock behind one ear and catching his eye she saw the humility washed within them.

Returning his head back and next to hers, his steamy breath began to ignite burning chills down her spine. He continued with words still spoken in whispered tune, "I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender…."

His lips pressed faintly to her skin, "…could stay lost in this moment, for-ev-er ."

Ruth's arms stiffened, partly necessary to hold her up and partly to increase the weight of his chest with hers.

His lips began to trace her jaw, the suggestion of stubble catching her cheek "…where every moment I spend with you, is a moment I treasure."

Unable to distinguish if this counted as a serenade or declaration Ruth was either way, currently stripped of any thought that didn't comprise of the love she held for the man now holding her.

Trailing idol fingers through her hair his temple rested with her and the void between both wanting lips narrowed to but a fraction… "Don't want to close my eyes, don't wanna faall asleep…" He leaned back, waiting for her eyes to flutter open till he continued. Abandoning the hint of tune, his voice dark and husky, he savoured the slow delivery of his sentiment, "...because I still Love you, and Ruth, I don't want to miss a thing."

Ruth, who'd been adrift in his eyes since she'd found them, was speechless. Harry, with only love looking back at her, drew his head to hers, his lips a hairsbreadth from hers.

"Harry I-" the tremble of her words almost enough to connect their lips.

"Shh," he soothed, tipping his head in with hers he captured her lips.

His lips were soft, caressing leisurely with hers. Her head left dizzy with desire, he edged his lips away.

Noses brushing, Ruth was desperate to finally say those buried words. Uttering in a shaky voice, "Harry I Love you, I do… so much."

Holding her like she was made of gold his eyes drew open and he peered into her tear clouded eyes.

"Oh Ruth," he sighed. Grateful that this time he wasn't dreaming.

A tear ran down her cheek and with the brush of his thumb, Harry caught it. "You're crying" he said, pointing out the obvious with sad concern.

Ruth sniffed and through tears she smiled, "It's ok."

Harry took his time, slowly lowering his head back to hers he repeated his kiss, his loving lips exploring hers gently as Ruth's small hand slipped to the back of his neck and ploughed lightly through his short golden hair. Their lips parted and Ruth sighed with satisfaction as they surfaced for air.

Ruth's mind was lost and expression a blissful daze but through the fog managed to murmur a thought through their brushing lips, "A date."

He retreated slightly, "What?"

Still a little breathless she replied, "Defiantly class _this_ as a date." Both broke into a shared smile and soft laughter. Making the most of the lightened atmosphere Harry casually re-gathered Ruth up in his arm and savoured the opportunity to keep her there.

Harry ventured, his hand still soothing over her back, "It's taken us a long time to get here_together_."

A sight chuckle escaped her, "Harry, long isn't the word… We make The Great wall of China look like a picket fence in comparison."

Agreeing he released a breathy laugh. "I suppose."

Twisting her neck so her breath pricked his neck, barely a whisper was needed to be heard. "Harry?"

"Hm?" His reply now soaked in such content, she barely heard him.

"It's-erm, It's late..." She whispered faintly.

"Oh," the sudden thought of leaving instantly deflated him, "Should I -"

Her mouth lifted to briefly cover his and cut him off. Lips sweeping up his jaw she mouthed to his ear, "Come to bed." To which Harry's breath staggered with surprise.

-.-.-

Silently leading him by hand he followed up the stairs. Ruth managed but one foot on the landing before she felt hot wet lips melting into the nape of her neck, open mouthed kisses travelled up her neck wilting her of strength. Turning to face him one hand at the back of his neck, she drew him in for a passionate kiss, a kiss that flushed both with a growing ache.

Ruth's fingers slid the knot from Harry's tie and with Harry pressing her to the wall she blindly trailed her fingers over his shirt as she worked on removing all that still stood in the way their desires.

Petaling kisses up her neck his warm hands slid from her waist up under her blouse and a quiet moan of pleasure rose through her. A puddle of clothes gathering around them Harry, breathing heavily and face buried in her neck, was unable to stop the line of soft kisses he planted there but uttered between them, "Ruth… I need… you to be sure."

Ruth, still braced between the wall and Harry, slipped her hand slowly to his belt buckle and as his head broke up to look at her. Beneath smouldering eyes and with a playful tone she replied, "I'm sure… Tonight I figure we can start to make up for ten years of lost time..." Dragging his belt from its loops with one smooth slide, she added, "Not that we can make it _all _uptonight but…" She teased biting her lip.

"Oh Miss Evershed," he growled throatily whilst reversing a giggling Ruth into her bedroom, "_that _sounds like a dangerously fun challenge..."

-.-.-.-

_The End… :-P_


End file.
